Beating Off Fire
by MissUnderstood07
Summary: When Kari Lachapelle meets Remus Lupin, sparks fly. AU Marauder's Era RLOC, FLOC, SBOC, LEJP


**Disclaimer: All recognizable stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. Because if it belonged to me, Sirius wouldn't have died and Ron and Hermione's kid wouldn't be named Hugo (poor little guy).**

Remus Lupin sighed as he heard his brother, Romulus, shouting, " Get up, nerd-freak!" He stretched his arms out and yawned before climbing out of his bed.

Remus's room was in the attic of the Lupins two-bedroom cottage. Lupin Cottage was in the outskirts of London, not hidden from the shame and prejudice that came with having a werewolf in the family. The area they lived in, Black Hills, was a wizarding neighborhood, and so everyone in the neighborhood knew of Remus's affliction.

Remus went to his small chest of drawers and pulled out a black polo shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He felt pretty crummy today, as usual. Not bothering to brush his hair, Remus headed down to the kitchen where Romulus sat.

Remus's mother, Naomi, was fixing breakfast, and managed to send him a small smile before handing Romulus a plate of eggs. " I heard that the Wilsons are hosting an exchange student from France," Naomi said, commenting on their neighbors.

Romulus said, " How old?" " Supposedly your age," Naomi said. " She's from Beauxbatons. She will be attending Hogwarts this year." " When is she arriving?" Remus asked. Naomi said, " Some time this afternoon."

" What's her name?" Romulus asked. Naomi said, " I don't know. I'm not really on speaking terms with Linda Wilson. I just heard her speaking with Regina Garrison about it in Mitchell's yesterday." Mitchell's was the local grocery store.

Naomi gave Remus a plate of eggs and said, " I need to get to work, boys. I'll be back late, so just order something or heat up some left overs." " Okay, Mum," Remus said. Naomi smiled at her two sons and said, " Love you boys. Behave!"

Naomi left and the moment she was gone, Romulus began taunting Remus. " So, when are you and your little blood-traitor friends going to be reunited? Oh, wait. Your little Mudblood bitch is in the hospital, isn't she?"

Remus gritted his teeth. His friend, Lily Evans, had recently been attacked in her home by Death Eaters. Her parents hadn't made it, but her sister, Petunia, had been out with her fiancé. Lily had barely made it and had been hospitalized to St. Mungo's, in the ward that Remus's father worked in.

Remus no longer saw his father. John Henson had made it very clear after the incident that he wanted nothing to do with a werewolf. Naomi had gotten a job at the Daily Prophet and changed the boys' names to Lupin, her maiden name. They had moved out of their old home and into this neighborhood.

Trying to ignore his brother, Remus threw away his eggs. Naomi always forgot that he hated eggs. Remus quickly exited the kitchen and went up to his attic, getting out his guitar.

Naomi's sister, Kessia, had taught Remus to play when he was six, a year after the incident. Kessia was Remus's favorite person in the world. She was an artist, specializing in sculpting. Remus's friend, James called Remus's guitar playing his 'emo hobby'.

Remus's friends were amazing. There was James Potter, the unproclaimed leader of Remus's group of friends, the Marauders. Then there was Sirius Black, the goofy, slightly immature prankster. Next there was Peter Pettigrew, the follower who did whatever they asked with little complaint. Finally, there was Lily, the only girl in the Marauders.

The four of them were brilliant. When they had learned that Remus was a werewolf, none of them shunned him. Instead, they (minus Lily) learned to be Animagi, a very complicated (and illegal for those under eighteen) form of magic that allowed a person to turn into a certain animal. James was a stag (Prongs), Sirius was a dog (Padfoot), and Peter was a rat (Wormtail).

Together, Tiger (Lily, like Tiger-Lily), Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony made up the Marauders, and inseparable group of friends. They were all Gryffindors in the same year, and the only Gryffindors in that year.

Remus spent awhile playing his guitar, singing and trying to finish a song he was in the process of writing. Naomi had always told him that he had gotten his aunt's artistic abilities in the form of music.

Before he realized it, it was three o'clock and next door to Remus's house, the Wilson family were welcoming a new teenager to Black Hills.

* * *

Kari Lachapelle glanced around the room and turned back to Linda Wilson. " It's perfect. Thank you," Kari said, lying with her teeth gritted. Linda didn't seem to notice. " I'm so glad you like it, dear. We just don't have a lot of room. Damien takes up the spare room."

Kari had an aversion to small spaces, having gotten stuck in an elevator for seven hours when she was little. And nothing said little like the small attic that Kari had been given for a room. But Kari was thankful for the Wilson family hosting her and decided not to say anything.

Kari said to Linda, " May I have some time to unpack?" " Oh of course. That journey must have exhausted you too. I'd suggest you rest some," Linda said. " Dinner is at 7 o'clock. One of Damien's friends is coming for dinner."

" Sounds great," Kari said. " Thank you Mrs. Wilson." " Call me Linda," Linda said. " Now I'll leave you to unpacking." Linda left and Kari sighed, falling back onto the bed with a soft moan. She didn't want to be in England. She wanted to be back in France, with Alain. But he was gone.

Her parents had thought it would be good for her. Pierre Lachapelle had said, " It will be good for you, Poupée. You will make new friends. You will move on." The Wilson family had not been told why her parents entered Kari into the exchange program.

At least she could start over. Kari knew her parents had no intentions of returning for her. They didn't need a brooding child after… the incident. And Kari didn't mind. She wasn't very close to her parents. But it still hurt to know that she wouldn't be returning to France…

* * *

Remus went downstairs to where Romulus was talking with his best friend, Damien Wilson. Romulus was the only one who wasn't at odds with the Wilson family. Linda Wilson had repeatedly expressed her belief that Remus should be put down, which had Naomi out of sorts with her.

" Hey punk," Romulus said. " Mum is going to be extra late. I'm going over to Damien's for dinner. You make yourself something." " Okay," Remus said, too exhausted to bother arguing that Mum wanted them both at home.

" Dumb wolf-boy too stupid to fight back," Damien muttered to Romulus who nodded his head and replied, " I know he must be adopted. I can't be related to that freak." They said this in whispering tones, but loud enough for Remus to hear.

Remus ignored them and went outside to sit on the porch. Romulus had been like this since Remus was bitten. Romulus blamed Remus for their father leaving. It was horrible for Remus to be so hated by his twin, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it, and he had the Marauders. They were much better siblings, Remus's true sister and brothers.

**Please review!**


End file.
